Sena's New Jouerney
by Baka-no-desu-21
Summary: It's a story with a girl Sena and is exteremely cute and goes through tough times in her life but she is okay with her friends there with her,and many lovers to choose from to boot but she doesn't know oh poor Sena and Potential love life.Riku comes in.


**Chapter 1: Pronoge and New Kid**

**Warning: ****IDK how to explain the story and SORRY NO YAOI IN THS. Also OCC AND I THINK OC _MAYBE. TIME JUMPS AS WELL._**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21 or otherwise Sena would have had his first kiss and more taken away from him. _

_Pairings: Everyone/Sena...MAIN is sena/?_

Speak: " blah blah "

Thought ' blah blah

**ME: **[ blah blah ] or {dfgfg} or (asdfgh)

_x*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**X*X*X*X**X*X**X*X***X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*XX*X**X***X**XX*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*XX*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*XX**X*X*X**X*XX**X*X*X*__X*_

_Kobayakawa Sena is a nine year old a 3rd grader that is a short little brown spikey haired, honey colored orb-like eyed GIRL that is getting ready for school. She is the cutes, shyess,pures,and most inoccent and timid girl you could have ever met ,and there is just something about her that makes you want to protect her and be attracted to her for your own personal reasons. Like how most of the school's male populations were attracted to her without her ever KNOWING._[ oh did i forget to mention she is also extremeley dense {**;**]

Sena had lived her life for the past eight years thinking that **SHE **was a** HE,** up until her parents finally decided to tell hr before things got a little to out of hand in the future.

Actually even at school Sena would always wear the boys uniform to school and acted like a complete _guy _errr I mean _tomboy_ around people really just thought that she was a[ well exept for her parents and her] a boy **_HECK_** evan the teachers thought that she was a young man. Also Sena realy didn't go to the bathroom and when she did she STILL went to the guys one and NO ONE would ever be there. { some people thought that they were bent ooohhhh if only the poor soles new how wrong they were. }

She has an IQ of 195 but no one realy knows but her parents and her older sister figure Anezaki Mamori , because of always being bullied by girls and boys she couldn't realy concentrate in class even with the photographic memory that she has. Also she didn't want to put anymore attention on herself that could get her hurt and end up having evan more bullies. Sena also didn't have a clear shred of common sence like a _normal_ human being would even with her high IQ. Also with her being so used to being a guy and having a low mind subconsesness on her gender and wouldn't care if she was in the middle of undressing and a guy would just come up to her and stare at the poor girl as she changes and that frightened everyone of her family mmbers a.k.a. Mamori and her mom Meiha.[ poor mother and mother/sister figure also the reincarnation of a mother hen ]

Sena got into her guys clothing and remembered that the teacher has been talking to the class about a new student coming today and Sena wanted to get to school early to see if he might be there and say hi to him maybe. After 5 more minutes she ran out of her room into the kitchen kissed her mom on the cheek and said " Seeya. Loveya." to both her parents and left with a piece of toast in her mouth running out of the house because the school was close enough to walk to but not that close either.

" OH please kami-sama please don't let this new person be another bully" Sena asked pleading to the sky.

"Seeennnnaaaaaaa!'' came from behind Sena. It was Mamori waving her hand in the air while trying to catch up with her little sister.

"Goodmorning Mamori-neechan." Sena told the burnett but also like a color when you mix red and pink haird girl.

" Goodmorning Sena-chan now I want you to start standing up for yourself more today ok." she lectured/smiled at the girl

"O-o-ok Mamori-neechan" Sena timidly smiled and sweatdopped. ' I realy wish i was more like you neechan strong willed, popular ,and gets along with everyone. ' ( you _are_ popular Sena-chan _sigh_)

Sena sighed as they finally got to their destination and waved goodbye.

Inside as Sena was about to put on her indoor shoes. She spots a flash of white from the corner of her eyes and then when she turns...

**BAAAAMMM**

She ended up bumping into an unknown person and falling to the floor.

As she tried to rise up caremel eyes locked in with the emerald colored eyes of the fallen body.

Both of the now fallen students broke eye contact and rose. The moment Sena was standiing up she began apoligizing.

"I-I-I'm so sorry I-I wa-wasn't lo-looking." Sena started bowing frantically to the boy. ' ooohh please don't beat me up.'

The guy infront of her just stood there staring at the smaller kid " It's okay i'm fine how about you are you okay"

Sena was just stunned that he cared and wasn't mad at her. So she just smiled her brightest smile to the boy.

" I am fine. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kobayakawa Sena nice to meet you and you can just call me Sena because I have a long last name." and she bowed

"Kaitani Riku and you don't have to be so formal as well with me so ca;; me Riku if you want."

"O-Okay Riku then are you lost or something I haven't seen you around before."(photographic mem.)

"Acually yeah you think you could help me around this school and find my 3-B"

"Sure follow me that's my class too you must be the new kid I've heard about."

"Yeah thats me." he smirked 'This guy is pretty nice but why does he look like a girl and a cute one at that WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING.'

Riku frantically shook his head while following Sena unknown of all the death glares derectead(sp?) at him and that his face was red.

**Five minutes later**

Sena POV

" Here we are Riku this is our classroom."

Turning to Riku and seeing his red face my careing instincs came into action. As I softly grabbed his face not noticing that Riku's face was getting more red by the action and came in closer.

So that I could check his temperature. I'm worried that he might be sick. As I check is wasn't so warm so I told him.

Riku POV

'Wait what is Sena doing is is he GOING TO TAKE MY FIRST KISS OH NO'

Suddenly Sena puts his forhead on mine and I close my eyes and before I could touch him and push him away he interrupts in and says" Riku are you ok you face is red but not so warm maybe we should go to the nurse."

I was shocked at what he just said 'Is he dense or somehting and just doesn't know what his actions are doing.

I got out of my deep thinking when I sudenly heard my name.( Riku thinks Senas a guy)

Regular POV

"-ku Riku are you ok you seem out of it should we go to the nurse." Sena had a worried look on her face.

"ha o don't worry about it Sena i was just thinking come on lets go into the classroom it's about to start anyway."

"oh okay then " Sena smiled sending a flowery backround behind her and then Riku finally noticeing the boy around them with death glares and blushes on their faces.

'Oi is this kid realy a guy. (sweatdrop)' {Riku is thinking this through I see hehehe}

"Come on Riku lets get inside the class" " I'm coming I'm coming{:''

ONCE CLASS STARTED

The teacher coughed to get ever ones attention and once it was quiet he spoke." Listen everyone this is Kaitani Riku-kun now be nice to him ok."

" Hai sensei."

"Good now will you please introduce yourself Kaitani-kun."

Riku just turned to the class and smirked getting everyones eyes on him and spoke "Yo I'm Riku nice to meetcha." and he turned away to face the sensei "Where do I sit."

"oha you will sit next to Kobayakawa Sena over in the back row next to the window."

"Okay." and then he went on his way with girls staring at him as he went by them with hearts in their eyes.

He finally got to his seat and turned to Sena " I guess we're neighbors huh Sena."

Shocked he was speaking to her she just nodded "un" and went on listening to the teacher.

'HHHmmmm shy kid but he's realy cute AAAHHHHH WHY DO I KEEP THINKING THAT I AM STRAIT NOT BENT OOOOOHHH PLEASE TELL ME I'M NOT GOING GAY!'**(your not going gay..poor boy)** and Riku could just feel his cheeks heating up again so he just put his head down on his desk.

**CLIFFHANGER PLEASE RATE AND VOTE ON WHO YOU WANT SENA WITH MAINLY OR WITH EVERYONE OR HELP ME WITH WHAT TO DO NEXT...**

**HELP ME PLEASE I HAVE MILLIONS OF PAPERS TO DO STUPID HOMEWORK/LATEWORK**

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW THE STORY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT...SORRY PLEASE COMMENT ON IT AND GIVE ME SOME ADVISE GOMEN I AM STILL A ROOKIE HEHEHE[SWEATDROP]...Anypoo plweasw wwwweeeeeeevvvviiieeeewwwwww hehehehehehe iiiiiiii hiiiiiiihggggggggggghhhh on sugar !:]**


End file.
